Stiles Stilinski
Stiles Stilinski is a main character on the supernatural drama Teen Wolf, he is the brother-like best friend to werewolf Scott McCall. He is played by Dylan O'Brien, who also portrayed Thomas in the Mazer Runner series, Mitch Rapp in American Assassin, and voiced Bumblebee in the 2018 titular film. Stiles is a student at Beacon Hills High School and the son of Beacon County's Sheriff Stilinski. For the most part, he is the comedic relief of the show. In season 3B he gets possessed by the Nogitsune and becomes the main villain of this season.His mother, Claudia Stilinski, died 6 years ago. He was present when she passed and has never gotten over her death. For some unknown reason, Stiles blames himself. He was a geeky but otherwise normal kid before a werewolf bit his best friend and threw his world into constant chaos. Stiles is sarcastic, funny and outspoken. He is extremely clever and has led the way in working through many of the mysteries of the show. He is a bit frustrated that the werewolf bite has cast him as Robin to Scott’s Batman but he is a solid friend and loyal to a fault. For the longest time he held an intense but unrequited love for fellow classmate Lydia Martin. Their relationship has grown into a strong friendship. While they have a typically combative parent/teenager relationship, Stiles loves his father very much and often worries about his safety. Stiles is now dating Lydia Martin. Biography Early life Mieczyslaw Stilinski was born to Sheriff Noah and Claudia Stilinski, and was diagnosed with ADHD, and prescribed Adderall to treat it. Stiles had a hard time pronouncing his name, and would say "mischief", leading to his mother to nickname him that. In his childhood, Claudia suffered from dementia, and saw illusions that made her believe that Stiles was attempting to kill her. One day, she attacked Stiles, causing him to have paranoia and dissociation when he was older. Claudia passed away in the hospital, with Stiles having to experience the trauma alone, as his father was stuck in traffic when a car accident happened. Afterward, Stiles would suffer from anxiety attacks, and bouts of sleepwalking, but he grew out of it. Despite the tragic loss, Stiles and Noah became close, and would have a close bond seen through the series. As years went on, Stiles would attend Beacon and befriend Scott McCall, and fall in love with Lydia Martin (stating it back in the third grade). Both friends joined lacrosse in high school, and dealt with bully, Jackson Whittemore. Despite joining the team, the friends rarely played games due to their lack of physical prowess. Teen Wolf Gallery Sstilinskiheadshot-original.jpg Stidya-Comfort.jpg|Stiles comforts Lydia. 2_group.jpg|Stiles with Scott and Allison, helping Erica. Teen-wolf-stydia.jpg|Stiles and Lydia. Void-Stiles.jpg|Void Stiles. Trivia *A running joke through the series is him using the baseball bat to fight supernatural threats. Category:Comic Relief Category:Male Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:In Love Category:Teen Wolf Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Genius Category:Pure Good Category:Loyal Category:Brutes Category:Thieves Category:Book Heroes Category:Revived Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Strong-Willed Category:Rescuers Category:Bond Protector Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Tricksters